Caroline Cullen
by ieroismyhero
Summary: A character I wish could of been in the Twilight saga. This is her story.


**Caroline Cullen**

Caroline Cullen was born Caroline Potter in 1886.

She was born into a very rich family who treated her badly. Her parents were well known and very respected people in the area. She was the eldest in the family and often had to care for her younger siblings on her own. Her parents beat her and her dad would sometimes sexually abuse her. Sometimes she would also get locked in the basement where there were rats. She would often get pushed down the stairs while she struggled not to be locked in the basement.

One time this happened she badly broke her arm and Dr Carlisle Cullen who lived near by treated her. Her was suspicious of her parents and had been for ages after watching her father been very hard on her and how under nourished and under developed she was for her age. He kept a secret watch on her.

In her human life she also had a boyfriend and they were going to get married on her 16th birthday. She still misses him at this very day.

She also had a wish that she had at least one parent who cared about her. She confinded in her boyfriend about everything and he did with her. Not many people noticed she was abused because of her rich family and all the things she had. Her boyfriend knew but they always kept things between each other.

When she was 14 she got meningitis. But her parents just accused her of faking even though Dr Cullen kept telling them that she needed to be in hospital.

One day she was down by the water with her boyfriend and she collapsed. Luckily Dr Cullen was passing by and he told her boyfriend that she didn't have long left. Caroline was fighting to stay consous and kept repeating the same thing "I don't wanna die". Her boyfriend was crying. But Carlisle had a plan of what to do with her.

That night Caroline got put to bed and Carlisle tried to tell her parents that she was more likely going to die that night.

Caroline even though her temperature was so high she was hallucinating hobbled out of bed hold on to the box that had her favourite things inside and was going to walk to her boyfriend's house. She collapsed in the corridor. Carlisle who was on this way to rescue her traced her scent and climbed in through the window to where she was. She begged him not to let her die and how death is what she fears the most and how she wishes she could live forever. Carlisle promised that she would. He picked her up and jumped out of the window and ran at top speed back to his house. He lay her on a bed, moved the box she had her things in and bit her neck. She screamed as she saw and felt the fire of the venom spread through her body. She curled up into a little ball crying in pain as the transformation took place. As the transformation took place Carlisle went out and slaughtered some deer so Caroline could drink there blood once she was a vampire and get used to the vegetarian life style.

Once the transformation had ended Caroline got off the bed and saw Carlisle come into the room. D Dr Cullen she stammered. Please call me Carlisle said Carlisle. Am I dead she asked? Not exactly Carlisle began but didn't have time to finish. Caroline had caught site of herself in the mirror and screamed because of her red eyes. IM IN HELL SHE SCREAMED IT'S TRUE WHAT MY PARENTS ALWAYS SAID I'AM EVIL

Carlisle felt a serge of anger when her parents were mentioned. She then asked why she was craving blood when she's always been scared of the site of blood. Carlisle then explained that she was a vampire and to feed off the newly dead dear. She did even though she was repulsed that she enjoyed it and even more repulsed that she was really craving human blood. She carried on throughout her immortality been freaked out bu blood even though she was a vampire and craved it. Carlisle told her how her father now and explained to her how he kept a secret eye on her in her human life.

It didn't take long for her to love Carlisle like the dad she had always dreamed of having. But she couldn't help but think that he would give her cruel punishments if she did something he didn't like because that's all she had been used too. But Carlisle told her he would never do such evil things like that. After she became a vampire she found that for some reason she couldn't speak in front of certain people but once she could speak she never shut up. Carlisle never judged her and became very protective of her and she became his special little girl. She also let him in on her wish about wishing she had at least one parent who cared about her and he said well you certainly have that now and this is the way it will be forever.

Caroline's boyfriend died young and Caroline is sure to this day that she see's his ghost.

One night when Carlisle was talking to someone from work Caroline crept away and followed a woman down a dark passage way and killed her and drank all her blood. She was mortified and terrified by what she had done. Carlisle found her and just hugged her and told not to worry and got her away from the dead woman quickly before anyone saw. Caroline begged him not to beat her or even worse interfere with her sexually and he told her he would never do anything so evil and that he hopes her parents go to hell. Then he told her that he was her father now and adopted her.

In 1918 when he changed Edward and told her he had a new brother for her she was really mad and said she didn't want a brother and she didn't even want a mother.

When Edward had transformed he was really upset and angry about what he has heard his new sister saying and Carlisle was pleading with him to go easy on her and that she didn't mean it.

Caroline was so jealous of Edward because his mom begged Carlisle to save him and her mom couldn't careless about her.

Caroline also trained herself to be human after the incident with the woman in the dark ally.

Caroline also found she couldn't speak in front of Edward and Edward has always accused her of faking it.

When Carlisle changed Esme she was angry again because of having to share Carlisle with yet another person. She said to Carlisle I told you I didn't want a mother. Esme loved Caroline from the first moment she saw her and just wanted to hold her in her arms. Caroline was mean at first and pushed her way and told her to go away. Esme was devastated. Carlisle explained to her all that Caroline had been through and also told her that theres one good thing because Caroline could talk in front of Esme straight away. Carlisle then told Caroline Esme's story. Caroline then hated herself for been so mean and went into the bedroom where Esme was to comfort her and apologize. Esme just hugged her and said it was ok.

Then Caroline became Carlisle and Esme's special little girl. Caroline is mainly a daddys girl but she loves both of her adopted parents more then anything and Esme always relies on Caroline for a nice cuddle.

When Edward came back to Carlisle and Esme after disappearing again Caroline came into the room looking frightend of Edward. Carlisle held out his hand to her and she walked across the room and put her hand in his. He then explained to her that Edward was coming to live with them again and not to be frightened. Caroline found that she still couldn't speak in front of Edward and Edward got very frustrated. Then Caroline forced herself to speak and managed to let out a little ok. After that Caroline could speak just fine in front of Edward and her and Edward's argument were just normal brother and sister arguments after this.

But Caroline has always been freaked out by the fact that Edward can read her mind and is totally jealous of Bella because Edward can't read her mind and also about the fact she can sleep because Caroline has been trying to sleep for over a century.

When the Cullens were living in Rochchester in 1933 Caroline and Edward thought the Hales were very stuck up.

So Caroline took great delight in teasing Edward about Rosalie becoming his mate. Edward was really angry and chased after Caroline while she ran away laughing. Esme was really annoyed with Caroline for teasing Edward like that but was also annoyed with Edward for slapping her.

Rosalie thought Caroline was an annoying little brat and was totally annoyed with Edward for having no interest in her.

When Emmett joined the family Caroline was pleased that Rosalie had found someone after Edward been so horrible and liked Emmett straight away and loved having a fun big brother. But Carlisle and Esme get worried when Emmett picks her up in case he hurts her because of her been so frail looking. Even though Caroline is the second strongest.

When Alice and Jasper came to join the family Caroline was totally freaked out about Alice been able to see the future that she went and hid under her bed.

She soon became to love Alice and Jasper though. And likes to stand next to Jasper when she feels an upset or a tantrum coming on.

When Edward started going out with Bella Caroline was totally jealous of her because of the way Edward had no interest in anyone else before, the fact she can sleep, the fact Edward can't read her mind, the fact her blood smells so good and the fact that Carlisle and Esme love her.

When Renesmee was first on the way Caroline was totally angry and upset because she thought Carlisle and Esme would love the baby more then her and said that she hopes the baby kills Bella. When Renesmee was first born she took one look at her and ran off feeling very upset.

When the volturi sentenced them all to die she felt really scared because death is what she fears the most and she is terrified of Alec's power.

Caroline also can't stand the smell of warewolves even more then the other vampires. Jacob laughs at her for acting like such a baby all the time. But when Jacob tells Charlie about the Cullens to get them to stay in Forks he also tells Caroline's human best friend Lauren. Caroline is so angry when he does that and breaks his collar bone. But Lauren finds it totally cool that her best friend is a vampire and finds it so funny that her overly strict parents don't know that there letting a vampire dine with them and stay in there house or that there daughter has slept in a house full of vampires.

After Breaking Dawn the volturi come back to forks to spy on the cullens and find Caroline telling Lauren about the lives of vampires.

This makes them really angry and they lure Caroline and Lauren into the forest.

They tell Caroline that she must change Lauren or they both die.

Caroline can see that Lauren is frightened and refuses and begs them not to kill Lauren. They then try to kill Caroline. Caroline manages to send Alec flying. Then two of the volturi guards grab hold of Caroline and Aro moves in to rip her head off. Caroline then see's the ghost of her boyfriend from her human life and thinks I will be with you soon.

Then one of Carlisle's friends appears and manages to pull her away. Then he tells the volturi to leave the Cullens aloan. Then Carlisle appeared and told Caroline to go and comfort Lauren who was crying and shaking. Aro told Carlisle that the family he's created disgusts him and how he's angry that Alice and Edward won't join the volturi and how Carlisle whos supposed to be his friend would fight against him. Carlisle then told Aro that he will never be his friend again after wanting to kill Caroline. Aro told him that the volturi will kill Caroline because she won't change her best friend and that they'd had enothe of that when Edward wouldn't change Bella. Then went on to say that Caroline is an excuse for a vampire because she's scared of blood and rarely joins the rest of the family if they need to battle for something and also how Carlisle protects her is stupid and how he was stupid for changing such a young girl just because dying is her worst fear. Carlisle then explained about how Lauren is frightened of becoming a vampire. Lauren then started shouting that she will become one because she doesn't want Caroline to die. Caroline told her no and to think of her parents and Carlisle agreed. Then he told the volturi that he will not let them kill his little girl. Aro then told him that it won't happen today but it will another day.

Caroline and Carlisle took Lauren home then went home themselves. Esme was sat there devastated because she had heard the news.

She looked so relieved when she saw Caroline. Mommy Caroline cried and ran into her arms. Esme held her tight and smothered her in kisses.

Carlisle told Caroline to go and phone Lauren and tell her the plan and not to tell anyone and also told her that she had 10 minutes and was to come straight back to him and Esme. Esme was worried and Carlisle told her that the volturi said that they airn't going to get her today. He also told her they will never kill our little girl because we won't let that happen.

Caroline then appeared and Carlisle took her in his arms and Esme read to them.

Then Esme was lying on the sofa with Caroline clutched in her arms. She didn't want to let her go encase the volturi appeared and snatched her. Caroline said I don't wanna die and Esme said don't worry mommy will protect you.

Carlisle had to go into work the next day but said he will arrange with the hospital to have an extended vacation.

Carlisle left for work the next day and Esme was still on the sofa clutching tightly to Caroline.

The rest of the Cullens came in when they were having a rest from guard duty.

When Rosalie and Emmett came in Emmett wanted to play fight with Caroline about how they were going to fight the volturi. Caroline jumped out of Esme's arms to play fight with Emmet. Both of them were laughing and crashing into things a lot and Esme kept telling them to be careful because they were going to break something.

When Caroline ran back to sit on the sofa Esme took her into her arms again and said come here and lets stop this silly fighting.

Later when Carlisle came home he told them that he got the extended vacation and they were to go somewhere where the volturi wouldn't think of looking and that they were to leave tonight.

Esme took Caroline upstairs so they could pack there things.

That night they went to a hotel and discussed where they should go and they decided on Isle Esme and Caroline was really excited.

But even on Isle Esme Carlisle and Esme still kept hold of Caroline. Esme even freaked out when Caroline went to choose another movie to watch.

Then they had a phone call from Edward saying that he had changed Lauren and that the volturi were no longer after Caroline.

Lauren told her parents that the Cullens are a cult and she's joined them. Her parents then decided to have nothing to do with her and moved out of Forks.

A couple of weeks after they came home Caroline was out hunting and found a newborn vampire called Joe who was very weak. He told Caroline that he didn't want to kill humans to stay alive. Caroline then explained the vegetarian lifestyle and then took him home with her. The rest of the Cullens welcomed him into the family and he became Caroline's mate.

Then sometime after they met a vampire called Emma who said she was fed up of killing humans. Caroline told her that her partner Joe had never killed a human.

The Cullens took her in and she became a vegetarian.


End file.
